Maher: 'What a fascinating rise and fall of a party.'
POLITICO | After the "opening tantrum", as the parliamentary address has been coined, thrown by the recently appointed leader of the CCU (Hendrik Verwoerd), LabDem MP Bill Maher had some words to say on the subject during an interview with POLITICO. Here is a excerpt from the interview where we discussed wider topics such as the challenges facing the young administration. Originally posted by Bill Maher's interview: Well you see, this new guy running Brokenshire's party completely negates over a decade of efforts by the previous party leadership to position their party as an electable, pragmatic and moderate force of compromise in parliament. When put next to Rudd who controlled UKIP at the time, Brokenshire was wildly succesful, and although I fundamentally disagree with the man ideologically -- it is necessary for me to recognise his achievement to propel his party to the top in a relatively short time. His successor however, is the embodiment of what made the FCRP of old, and in particular it's first leader Van Rompuy such an unappealing and ugly party in politics. Incoherently rambling atttacks about a government that has been in power for less than a month, accusing them of being the source of all evil, declaring itself the "real government", and so on -- this is all textbook lunacy straight from the Van Rompuy-diaries. What a fascinating rise and fall of a party Our party leader, Mr. Waters, is quite the opposite from his predecessor former Chancellor Brandt. Although Willy was an inspiring and brilliant man by every possible metric, a man of principle, hungry for truth and the well-being of regular people, he had always been a firebrand himself. In many occasions having word-exchanges with several politicians, both within and outside the party. Johnny has come into parliament with a clear vision to create bridges were they were previously unthinkable, and he sees the value of cooperating with whichever party has the best interest of the Falleen people at heart. That is why I believe he refrained mostly from pushing for defamatory ads during the campaign, knowing that he would need the support of parties he disagreed with to pass things they did agree on. That is what efficient leadership is ultimately, and something which Mr. Verwoerd could learn from to return his party to a respectable state after having voluntarily laid in bed with the far-right, a move which crippled the CCU government and may very well cripple the CCU opposition. What I do find the most laughable, on a less serious note, is the choice of attacks that he used during his opening tantrum. First the whole notion of the so-called evil bureaucratic menace that we shall unleash on Falleentium because we have more departments in our government than his party did. Yes, our party actually intends to focus on Infrastructure, we plan to focus on our relations with the Nilira Alliance, we plan to focus on reintegrating veterans into society, we believe in pushing for protections to our environment and our agricultural industry -- unlike his government we actually have a government program and a joint agenda. Did the last government do anything in it's one-and-a-half year term about infrastructure, about public works, about agriculture, about the environment or about our position in the Nilira Alliance? The answer is no, had they had people appointed to these portfolios, then perhaps they could've spared themselves the vote of no confidence by seeming at least interested in achieving something while in government. Lastly on the ministries, aside from the Press Secretary, which is just the Chancellery's communications director, and the Imperial and Deputy Imperial Chancellor, there are a total of 16 cabinet positions, not 19. Considering we have a whole extra party in our government, it makes sense that we accomodate them accordingly. Another issue raised by Mr. Verwoerd was that this was apparently the "weakest" government since Andrew Coyne, which is rich coming from the party which lasted one-and-a-half years with it's so-called majority confidence, or the same party which formed a second cabinet which had a measly 33% support of the house. Meanwhile, the current government although it may have a plurality of support in the house, can still draw support from parties such as the ULC, FEP-DA, FLP and even the true representatives of the moderate centre-right in Falleen politics -- the CIP. Category:The Imperial Constitution